Awards
This is a list of Awards & Nominations Family Guy has won over the years. Episodes in bold indicate that they are the nominees that won in their respective years. The Emmy Awards Best Animated Program *2000 **'The Simpsons - "Behind the Laughter"' **Family Guy - "Road to Rhode Island" **MTV Downtown - "Before and After" **The Powerpuff Girls - "Beat Your Greens" **South Park - "Chinpokomon" *2005 **'South Park - "Best Friends Forever"' **Family Guy - "North by North Quahog" **Samurai Jack - "The Four Seasons of Death" **The Simpsons - Future-Drama **Spongebob Squarepants - "Fear of a Krabby Patty" *2006 **The Simpsons - "The Seemingly Never-Ending Story" **Camp Lazlo - "Hello Dolly" **'Family Guy - "PTV"' **Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - "Go Goo Go" **South Park - "Trapped in the Closet" *2008 (More Than One Hour) **'South Park - "Imaginationland: The Movie"' **Family Guy - "Blue Harvest" *2014 **'Family Guy - "Candy Quahog Marshmallow!"' **Adventure Time - "Blazing Fury" **Futurama - "Meanwhile" **South Park - "Black Friday" **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - "The Manhattan Project" *2015 (More Than One Hour) **Phineas and Ferb - "Summer All Over the World" **'The Simpsons/Family Guy - "The Simpsons Guy"' *2017 **Family Guy - "Emmy-Winning Episode" **Bob's Burgers - "Bob, Actually" **'Milo Murphy's Law - "The Llama Incident"' **Elena of Avalor/Sofia the First - "Elena and the Secret of Avalor" **The Simpsons - "Treehouse of Horror 27" **South Park - "Member Berries" *2018 **Bojack Horseman - "Stupid Piece of Shit" **Family Guy - "Don't Trust the D___ in Apartment 23" **'Rick and Morty - "Pickle Rick"' **Big Hero 6: The Series - "Baymax Returns" **Bob's Burgers - "V is for Valentine-detta" **South Park - "Put It Down" *2019 **Big Mouth - "The Planned Parenthood Show" **Bob's Burgers - "Just One of the Boys 4 Now For Now" **'Bojack Horseman - "Free Churro"' **Adventure Time - "Come Along With Me" **Family Guy - "Pawtucket Pete" Amazing Music and Lyrics *2000 **'Nickellennium - "Up to You"' **The 14th Annual American Comedy Awards - "My Bill Gates" **AFI's 100 Years ... 100 Stars - "Without You" **Family Guy - "This House is Freakin' Sweet" **Freedom Song - "Song of Freedom" *2002 **The Simpsons - "Ode to Branson" **Judging Amy - "The Best Kind of Answer" **'Family Guy - "You've Got a Lot to See"' **The Fairly OddParents - "I Wish Every Day Could Be Christmas" **The Carol Brunette Show - "A Mackie Rag" *2007 **Saturday Night Live - "Dick in a Box" **Family Guy - "My Drunken Irish Dad" **MADtv - "Merry Ex-Mas" **'Scrubs - Everything Comes Down to Poo' *2010 **Monk - "When I'm Gone" **Family Guy - "Down Syndrome Girl" **'How I Met Your Mother - Nothing Suits Me Like a Suit' **Rescue Me - "How Lovely to Be a Vegetable" **Saturday Night Live - "Shy Ronnie" **Treme - "This City" *2011 **Saturday Night Live - "Jack Sparrow" **Family Guy - "All I Really Want for Christmas" **'The Cleveland Show - "Filled With Jesus"' **Robert Klein: Unfair & Unbalanced **Saturday Night Live - "I Just Had Sex" **Saturday Night Live - "3-Way (The Golden Rule)" Outstanding Voice Acting *2014 **Seth MacFarlane - "Into Harmony's Way" **'Harry Shearer - "Four Regrettings and a Funeral"' **Maurice LaMarche - "Calculon 2.0" *2015 **'Hank Azaria - "The Princess Guide"' **Seth MacFarlane - "Our Idiot Brian" **John Roberts - "Eat, Spray, Linda" *2016 **'Seth MacFarlane - "Pilling Them Softly"' **Trey Parker - "Stunning and Brave" *2017 **Nancy Cartwright - "Looking for Mrs. Goodbart" **'Seth MacFarlane - "The Boys in the Band"' **Dee Bradley Baker - "Fight and Flight" **Kevin Kline - "The Last Gingerbread House on the Left" **Kristen Schaal - "That's Too Much, Man!" **Mo Collins - "Pray Away" *2018 **Dan Castellaneta - "Fears of a Clown" **Seth MacFarlane - "Send in Stewie, Please" **Seth MacFarlane - "The Talented Mr. Dingleberry" **'Alex Borstein - "Nanny Goats"' *2019 **Hank Azaria - "From Russia Without Love" **Alex Borstein - "Throw It Away" **'Seth MacFarlane - "Con Heiress"' **Kevin Michael Richardson - "The Stinger" Category:Lists